Light of my Life
by queencouslaand
Summary: Inquisitor Lavellan spends time with her daughter, while thinking about the father of the child


I can't believe I'm writing again haha. But I feel like there aren't anything fics out there where Lavellan was pregnant when Solas left her and this is my headcanon after all lol

Thanks to the wonderful loonyloopy (check out her tumblr, she's AMAZING!) for reading through this and giving me the feedback I needed!

I hope you do enjoy this a bit! :)

* * *

The footsteps on the stony path, which led to the courtyard of Skyhold, felt so much louder tonight. Maybe it was all in her thoughts, blasting in her elven ears like a dragon roar.

Tevinter. That would be their next journey. She wished it was to simply meet up with Dorian and let him show her around, show her THE great Imperium. Now, she had to go there and track him down. Fen'Harel. The Dread Wolf. The love of her life and ultimately … the father of her daughter. He didn't even know that she existed.

Delia ignored the pitiful looks everyone gave her now. It seemed even worse than before, because now she wasn't only a young single mother, no, she was a young single mother, who had only one arm left. Not that she cared much about that as long as she lived.

Kyra was two now. She inherited her green eyes and the black hair of her father. At least she assumed that Kyra did, because her own hair was red, and Solas had to have hair on one point in his life. Delia just turned 23 and when she had found out that she was pregnant, two years earlier, right after Solas had left her, it was such a big thing to swallow. She was alone and young, scared to fail her child like her mother had failed her, but as soon as she had held her precious daughter in her arms, she promised Kyra and herself that she would do everything to be the best mother for her.

And so far, it was going well. Apart from the fact that she slowly started to wonder why every other child had a father, except for her. She wasn't sure if Solas knew. She wasn't sure, if she wanted him to know. He had lied to her all this time. He was the trickster that everyone had always feared. Someone very powerful.

Whatever he had planned, she couldn't let Kyra get involved in it. She already knew that she'd be powerful someday. Vivienne and Fiona realized her magical potential right after her first birthday. Nowadays the young girl ran around the Skyhold gardens and made butterflies fly out of her hand, simply because she enjoyed seeing them.

Most parents would surely start to act frightened at this point. Delia, a mage herself, was actually rather proud. She would teach her everything that she'd learned and would make sure her daughter would stay on the right path.

Delia realized that she'd just reached the stables, without even wanting to go there in the first place. Yet, when she heard the giggles of her daughter, she smiled and went inside, only to see her with horsemaster Dennet and her hart, a proud Brecilian Sure-Foot.

She helped Dennet clean the hart, who didn't seem to mind the company of the young girl. Her favorite travel companion seemed to enjoy the attention and sniffed at Kyra's face from time to time and earned a pat on the head for it. The black-haired girl saw her mother watching and ran towards her. Delia lifted her up into her arms and spun around a few times, laughing loudly.

" _Inquisitor! Your daughter is slowly becoming a horsemaster herself. Another year and you won't need me anymore!_ ", he laughed and poked the young girl softly in the stomach. Kyra started to laugh again, before her expression turned into a pout.

" _'M hungry, mommy_ " She played with Delia's – now – long hair, who thanked Dennet for taking care of her, and carried her inside the hold

She had to leave in a few days, but she would be damned, if she wouldn't enjoy her last hours with the only love of her life that she had ever needed. Maybe she could convince Solas to come home with her. Maybe, if he knew that he was a father, he would stop his quest. She was sure that he wouldn't threaten the life of his child after he'd came to know her.

All she wanted was to be with Kyra. She wanted her to be happy and healthy. That was the only important quest in her life now. So she had to go and try to talk to Solas, even if that meant leaving her daughter here with Josephine and the others, who promised to take care of her and protect her.


End file.
